disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quentin Trembley
Quentin Trembley is the founder of Gravity Falls, Oregon, and the 8½th President of the United States. He appeared in the episode "Irrational Treasure". History As the 8½ President, he is said to have won in an actual landslide. He made the "Depantsipation Proclaimation", a law that banned pants. Trembley waged wars on pancakes, appointed babies to the Supreme Court, and also rode horses backwards. He founded the town of Gravity Falls by plummeting off a cliff on a horse at high speed. As shown in the video, he made babies Supreme Court Judges. A quote from one of his speeches: "The only thing we have to fear is giant, man-eating spiders." He also encased himself in a block of solid peanut brittle, and his body was lost until the events of Irrational Treasure. Around 150 years later, when Dipper and Mabel Pines set out to find the true founder of Gravity Falls, they eventually find out that Quentin Trembley was the founder. Sheriff Blubs shows them a short video detailing the actions of the embarrassing eighth-and-a-half president. It is then revealed that he encased himself in peanut brittle to survive until somebody finds him. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland then load him, the twins, and all evidence of the president into a crate on a train to be taken to Washington. After Mabel eats part of the peanut brittle, it starts to break apart . He then rips off his pants and announces himself to them. He notices his surroundings and unsuccessfully attempts to break out of the crate using his President's Key. Eventually, he and Mabel attract the attention of a woodpecker, which takes down the crate. They are chased by the Sheriff and his Deputy, until Dipper realizes that, not signing any letter of resignation, Trembley is still technically the president. Quentin then orders Blubs and Durland to cease chasing them, and go on a vacation. After they escape, he makes Mabel an official U.S. congressman and gives Dipper the President's Key. Trembley is later seen with the babies of supreme court. They are trying to discuss things but apparently it's hard with four babies, and Trembley comments it is a "dark day for America". Personality Quentin Trembley could be described as enigmatic at best and downright insane at worst. He revels in the odd; during his presidential term, he elected several babies to the Supreme Court, waged war on pancakes, and made a law against pants titled the "Depantsipation Procliamation." His personality was shown in the trail to find the top secret files revealing him as the founder of Gravity Falls: To find them, one had to do things such as make a hat out of a piece of paper, hang upside down looking at a painting, and pretend to pick their nose with a statue's finger. Appearance Trembley, despite his personality, does not look out of place for his time period. He keeps his brown hair in a relatively simple haircut. He wears a fairly normal suit with a brown bowtie and bronze button, but no pants, due to his dislike of them and wears underwear. Trivia *In "The Time Traveler's Pig" one of the settlers says, "By Trembley!" *Quentin Trembley is, technically, still the president of the United States, because he wasn't officially removed from presidency and being elected before the two-term limit was enacted. *At the end of the episode, Trembley makes Mabel a congresswoman, and gives Dipper his President's key. *The film about Quentin Trembley states he was elected in 1837, which is not an election year. Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Males Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Politicians Category:Idiots